Azalea Magentarain
Azalea Magentarain (アザリア＝マゼンタレイン Azaria = Mazentarein) is the daughter of Quad Motors' president and an ace summoner of Government, though her allegiance truly lies with the organization known as Guard of Honor.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 1 Appearance Azalea is a 14-year old girl who looks too delicate even for her young age. She has smooth white skin, transparent blue eyes, and extremely long reddish blonde hair. Her ringlet curls are long enough to reach her waist. She normally wears what looks like a business suit with a tight skirt, but it also has frills and lace in places. Her clothes are of course custom made, as her family would never allow her to touch a premade product that could have been soaked with any number of strange chemicals. Personality Azalea Magentarain is the daughter of the president of Quad Motors. Her elegant summoner alias, her status as a daughter of the head of a large company and her gorgeous appearance easily give off a first impression of "a stand-out ojou-sama who takes care of her pride", but her real nature is the complete opposite of that, and she loves to eat low-class foods and other meals that would cause her maids to faint and her family to punish her with a detailed medical examination. She searches for enemies that will give her a worthy challenge and won't lose before she can summon the White Queen. To her, the summoning battle is not a one-on-one affair, it is a stage on which she alone will shine. And the most wonderful performance of all is to dance with the beautiful White Queen.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 9 She considered the fact Kyousuke Shiroyama defeated a team of Government summoners and Pilot Soldiers while sparing their lives to be an insult to their resolve to die if necessary.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 3 However, as a Guard of Honor's member she's completely ruthless, being willing to kill other members of the organization to weed out the weaker parts that might trip them out.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 13 She's as devoted towards the White Queen as other members of Guard of Honor are, immediately interrupting a summoning battle when the White Queen was summoned by an enemy to kneel before her and apologize for the inconvenience, or considering that the White Queen had injured her and her vessel as an honor, as they had been caressed and used as playthings by her. Like the others, she wishes to obtain the Award only Kyousuke has ever earned before: Loved by the White.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 7 Background At some point in the past, Azaela was brought before a member of the Magentarain family by the Bloodline Preservation Committee ordered. The member, disgusted at the Committee's agent, asked for Azala's name before ordering Fractal Leskins to make a contract with Azalea and serve her. The member parted ways with her after giving her freedom and instructing her to live a life that would make her happy and she could be proud of.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Secret Stage 2 She would later make her high society debut with the luxury cruise ship known as Princess Azalea. Chronology Light Novel Volume 01 Azalea and her vessel Fractal approached Toy Dream 35's R Block in a Hornet as Government's summoners and soldiers battled Kyosuke Shiroyama, with Azalea noting the summoners would be useless against Kyousuke and looking forward to fighting Alice (with) Rabbit. She used a grenade launcher to shoot her Incense Grenade while she was still approaching in the Hornet, but Kyousuke noticed her presence and managed to escape, making Azalea feel humiliated and angry at the fact that such a powerful foe had slipped from her grasp.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 5 Azalea was later informed about the search for Kyousuke and Higan Meinokawa by Fractal as she ate some snacks and drank soda. She expressed her hope that Kyousuke would be able to last long enough for her to summon the White Queen. The next day she interrupted one of Guard of Honor's members which was about to attack Renge Meinokawa, defeating her in less than fifteen seconds.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 11 Kyousuke and Higan, who were nearby searching for Renge, overheard her talking to someone over the phone,''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 12 and the conversation made them realize Azalea was part of Guard of Honor. Kyousuke and Azalea started a summoning battle,''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 14 with Azalea seemingly putting Kyousuke against the ropes with her special technique.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 15 Upon seeing this and realizing Azalea's strategy of preparing multiple ways to summon the White Queen, Renge took action, overwriting Higan's contract with Kyousuke''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 16 and entering the fight by using Azalea's setup to summon the White Queen. The White Queen soundly kicked away Fractal and Azalea as they kneeled before her.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 17 Azalea and Fractal would later return to Guard of Honor's base on the staff-only passageways near the emergency water purification plant. She discussed the progress of their plan with another member, including the treasures brought by her cruise ship and others to built a proper palace for the White Queen. Later as she received reports from the battle lines during Kyousuke and Higan's assault of the base, Azalea realized the trick he was using. She decided to prepare herself, knowing that numbers are meaningless in a battle between summoners and that Kyousuke would arrive before the White Queen's cocoon.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 2 She and Kyousuke started their second fight, and although her ricocheting technique allowed her to quickly built up a Material to fight the one Kyousuke had carried over with his Chain, Kyousuke revealed that he had only pretended to get cornered during their first fight while he used the chance to analyze her fighting style. He countered her technique by intentionally changing the size of the Artificial Sacred Ground by changing the size of his Material.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 4 Kyousuke defeated Azalea, causing her and Fractal to enter the state of shock summoner and vessel pairs enter when their material is destroyed. Due to this, the two stood there meaninglessly during Kyousuke and Higan's battle with the imperfect White Queen. At one point, Kyousuke used his protective circle to protect them from one of the White Queen's attacks.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 6 Light Novel Volume 06 Light Novel Volume 09 Light Novel Volume 10 Abilities Azalea is an ace summoner from Government with 930 Awards known as Golden Luxury (瀟洒なる魔王(ゴールデンラグジュアリー) Shōshanaru Maō (Gōruden Ragujuarī), lit. "Elegant Demon Lord"). She's known to specialize in high-speed battles in an urban environment and in summoning the White Queen.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 6 Her main technique during a summoning battle is to endlessly hit the White Thorns and make them ricochet in various surfaces or the Artificial Sacred Ground's edges to draw a large square that spans the entire Artificial Sacred Ground. The White Thorns she launches then return accurately to herself. They come to a stop before her with a slight spin and she will sharply strike them once more with her Blood-Sign. By not using up her White Thorns and endlessly hitting them in a loop like this, she can remain on the attack indefinitely without having to worry about her remaining stock. White Thorns that come to a stop will naturally vanish. But if they are hit by a Blood-Sign again within the three seconds before they vanish, they can be reused. And because they are moving, they don't count for the limit of White Thorns in stock a summoner can have. Some summoners try running around the large Artificial Sacred Ground to reach the White Thorn’s stopping point before it arrived, but that doesn’t always work, and they only go for the ones they think they can actually reach. Azalea can perform this technique with 100% accuracy, even as the number of White Thorns grows, being able to control several White Thorns at the same time as if she were juggling. This technique has been compared to a gatling gun that quickly builds up power, allowing her to face Kyousuke Shiroyama's Material that had been built up with a Chain despite having to start from zero, and to overwhelm an opponent by making their summoning techniques useless, as she's much faster in strengthening her Material than someone who only controls one White Thorn. However, her infinite loop has a simple structure of bouncing her White Thorns three times on walls, floor, ceiling, Petals, White Thorns, or the edges of the Artificial Sacred Ground to continually draw a rectangle. As such, it is limited to moving at the most three White Thorns at once, even if the loop is so fast that it ends up looking like she's hitting the Petals into the Spots all at once. By taking advantage of her limitations, Kyousuke could mess with her accurate calculations and interfere with her loop by intentionally picking Materials that would change the Artificial Sacred Ground's size and hitting several Petals into Spots with one single White Thorn. Like most summoners, Azalea uses magic to construct a Blood-Sign at the beginning of each battle. Specifically, Azalea uses ribbons, having several different types tuned for different occasions, such as the thick, short, and heavy #5 used to suppress an opponent's movements with a series of swift attacks, or the number #12 used to attack from outside an enemy's field of vision by avoiding obstacles with a spin. The Blood-Sign she used against Kyousuke is a 150cm Blood-Sign made from a pink ribbon. Gallery BloodSign_v01_156.jpg|Azalea and Kyousuke's first encounter BloodSign_v01_204.jpg|Azalea in battle BloodSign_v01_360.jpg|Azalea at a disadvantage BloodSign_v06_136.png|Azalea and the Saint References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Government Category:Summoners